Anything For You
by tayrox
Summary: After a mysterious student threatens Haruhi and warns her that the rest of the Host Club is danger, Haruhi quits much to the boys shock. It's up to the Host Club to get the information out of Haruhi, and protect her at all costs. Tamaki finally wants to show Haruhi that he will be there for her, when he is needed. Buckets and buckets of fluff. :D
1. A Discussion

**Chapter 1 - A Discussion**

* * *

"Bye Dad!" Haruhi called, grabbing her bag and heading out the door. It was just another day in May, and Haruhi Fujioka was a cheerful girl. She loved May, it's when everything starts to grow anew! As she walked by she saw new flowers, young birds, fresh leaves, and the smell of spring air. She tOok a deep breath in and continued her long walk to Ouran Academy.

Haruhi was almost there when she saw a girl in a school uniform glancing in her direction. She had a mix of brown and blonde hair, which was down except for one strand on the left side which was pinned at the back of her head. Haruhi stopped in front of the girl.

"Do you need any help?" Haruhi asked. She let out a small laugh and turned to put on a sly smirk.

"You're Haruhi, Fujioka right?" she asked, Haruhi nodded and again the young teen smirked and stood. She walked up to her ear and whispered: _'I know your secret: MISS, Fujioka!'_ Haruhi jumped back and studied the girl seeing if she could recognize her.

"How do you-" she held up one finger.

"I have family connections Haruhi, now listen to me." the girl walked a little closer. "I want you to stay away from those host club guys, otherwise you and they, will pay!" she said sternly. Haruhi gulped.

"What do you mean-" Haruhi was cut off with a sharp slap to the face, she doubled over in pain.

"That's what I mean." she said, and with that she left Haruhi almost in tears.

* * *

"Haruhi, what's that?" Hikaru asked pointing to her red cheek. Haruhi jolted out of her thoughts and shook her head.

"Oh it's nothing I just...tripped this morning and hurt my cheek!" Haruhi made up. If she told them, they would go crazy and try to kill the girl, and she wanted to handle this by herself.

As they walked out into the hall Haruhi was still thinking about that girl. _'Should I quit? But what if she didn't mean it? I'll just wait and_ see.' she decided.

All throughout the day she tried I forget about the girl, but she couldn't seem to get her out of her out of her mind. Throughout the school day when she was with the twins, she would see her glaring, or when they were walking through he hallway she would violently shove her or punch her back. _'Ok, I don't want to put host club in danger, I'll have to quit.' _she thought with tears in her eyes.

When lunch time came around, Haruhi stood up attempting to get more food. When she walked past the door a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hallway.

"So I guess you didn't understand me this morning." a sly voice said. Haruhi was turned around to see the same girl from earlier. The girl placed one hand on Haruhi's neck as she spoke. "Stay away, from the Host Club, or else!" she said pinching her arm. Haruhi nodded and the girl threw her to the ground. "Stupid commenor." she muttered as she walked away.

* * *

When it was time for the Host Club to meet, Haruhi was pretty freaked. She glanced quickly around the hallways before to twins found her and walked with her to Music Room 3. Once they entered Kyoya told Haruhi that she needed to get and start the tea, while the twins cleaned. The twins groaned but followed their orders. Haruhi entered the kitchen and turned on the oven to boil the tea. Once she finished, the brought the tea out and guests starting flowing in.

"Haruhi." Haruhi looked up from arranging tea cups to see the Shadow King staring at her. "You have a very special guest today, she booked you privately all day. She is waiting at your table, make a good impression." _'Yeah because I never do.'_ Haruhi thought sarcastically. She brought two tea cups, milk and sugar and set it down at her tabel with her guest.

"So you must be my guest today, nice to meet you Mrs..." Haruhi asked pleasantly pouring her guest a cup of tea.

"Sukami." the girl said in a familiar voice. "But I thought you knew me already Haruhi." she said. Haruhi looked up and saw none other than the girl who had threatened her earlier. She smirked at Haruhi's shocked face and took a sip of tea. "I just wanted to discuss some things with you." she said in a sneaky tone. Haruhi nodded for her to continue. "You see, I've always wanted to date Tamaki, but knowing that _you're_ in the Host Club," she said with a disgusted voice as she said 'you're'. "I feel that he might fall for you. So Haruhi, listen to me carefully." Haruhi's expression didn't move. "You need to stay away from the Host Club, because if I can't have Tamaki, nobody can." she finished in a sweet tone.

Haruhi lifted up the teapot. "More tea?" she asked slightly irritated. She knew after today that she wasn't kidding around, she just wanted to get through this 'discussion' so she could think of a plan.

Sukami gave an irksome smile. "I'd love some." she said holding up her cup. Once Haruhi finished pouring Sukami took the cup and flipped it upside down over Haruhi's right hand. Haruhi wailed in pain. "Oh Haruhi are you alright! You can be so clumsy with that teapot!" Sukami said loudly as the room turned to see. Sukami shot her a smirk as Haruhi clenched her jaw, this girl ment business.

"Haruhi, you need to be more carefull. Go find the first aid kit." Kyoya said not looking up from his book. Haruhi let out a frustrated breath.

"I'll be right back Mrs. Sukami." she said trying to sound polite. She gave an evil grin.

"Take your time, I'll be waiting." she said taking another sip of tea. Haruhi clenched her jaw as she left to find the first aid kit.


	2. Found Out

**Chapter 2 - Found Out**

* * *

Haruhi gently applied burn cream to her hand, wrapped it in gauze, and went back out to continue to talk to Sukami. She was startled when she saw all the twins guests in a circle, and Sukami was missing.

She walked up to Kyoya. "What happened?" she asked.

Kyoya closed his book as the glare reflected off of his glasses. "Your guest; Sukami, went to go over to see the twins while you were fixing up your hand. While she was over there a glass broke and cut Hikaru on the wrist."

She glanced in shock over at the huddled group of girls. She grabbed the gauze she had wrapped her own hand with (which she kept in her pocket) and went into the group of girls. "Hikaru." she said getting close enough to the two for them to hear her. The girls parted for her when they saw she had bandages. Kaoru moved to the side slightly as she looked at the wound. "I'm just going to wrap it now, but when you get home; wash it." she said gently wrapped the bandages over the deep cut. She looked up once she was finished and saw Sukami give a smirk and then disappeared into the swarming crowd. _'She is just warning me, she really can hurt the guys badly, way worse than this!'_ Haruhi gulped and squeezed her eyes shut, she would have to quit.

* * *

Once Host Club ended Kaoru was still worried about his brother while the others cleaned.

"Are you sure you're ok Hikaru?" he had asked, and every time Hikaru would answer with;

"I'm fine Kaoru." in a slightly irksome tone. Haruhi just fiddled with her bandage.

"Haru-chan? Are you ok?" Hunny asked. Haruhi didn't remove her glance from her bandage, his voice, the concern, it was all too much. She squeezed her eyes shut and stood abruptly. "Haru-chan?" Hunny said again. All the club members stopped what they were doing and turned to face Haruhi.

"I can be in the Host Club anymore!" she said and then ran out of the room slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

The Host Club was in utter shock. They couldn't belive that Haruhi had just quit the Host Club.

"What was that about?" Hikaru asked worried. Tamaki was frozen in shock, staring at the door in disbelief.

"I'll try and find out, in the meantime, Mori-sempai, Hunny-sempai, please bring her back here." Kyoya said typing away at his computer.

"Ah." Mori said as the headed for the door.

"Do you think we said something to offend her?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru shrugged but Tamaki was still frozen and didn't move. _'That look on her face, that look of sadness, what happened to her?' _Tamaki thought to himself.

* * *

Haruhi ran through the empty halls of Ouran rubbing the tears off her face. _'I'm sorry everyone. I'm so sorry.'_ she thought in her head. She was reaching out to grab the door handle when a firm hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, and she was facing Mori and Hunny. Before she had a chance to speak, Hunny took one hand and Mori took the other as the began dragging her back to the Music Room.

"Please stop!" she said loudly. No comment. She could feel her tears welling up again. Before she knew it, the door to the host club was opened and she was in front of a table facing the rest of the Host Club. The twins and Tamaki sat beside each other at one end of a table and Kyoya was at the end.

"Haruhi, please sit." Kyoya said. Haruhi looked down at her feet and sat in a chair with Hunny and Mori behind her. "We've wanted to know what caused you to leave the Host Club, and I stumbled on this surveillance footage." Haruhi's eyes widened and the Host Club noticed. Kyoya hit a button on his computer and Haruhi could hear the conversations that happened at lunch, before school, and the little things before classes, along with the conversation during Host Club.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki trailed off once the tape had ended. Haruhi focused on the floor and didn't speak.

"That girl was Sukami, one of Tamaki's regulars." Kyoya said. "She didn't want you to get close to him, thinking that then she wouldn't have a chance." Haruhi squeezed her eyes shut forcing back the tears.

"Haruhi why didn't you tell us?! We are your friends we are here to help you!" Hikaru yelled. Haruhi stayed silent, letting a few tears leak down her face.

"She could have hurt you Haru-chan." Hunny said sadly.

"Haruhi you need to talk to us." Tamaki said. Haruhi finally let all of her tears spill over.

"You heard her, she was going to hurt you." Haruhi said glumly. "I thought that quitting the Host Club would work, but it didn't." Everyone was silent for a moment before Kyoya spoke.

"Since Host Club is closed today, we might as well deal with this now. We need to find a way to tell Sukami that Tamaki isn't interested." Kyoya said looking at his notebook.

"Why don't I just go and talk to her?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya shook his head and adjusted his glasses.

"We can't risk you getting injured as well. I think I'll have one of my maids give a letter to her." Kyoya said slapping his book closed and holding it by his side. "As for you Haruhi, you will continue to Host and will act as if this never happened." Haruhi opened her eyes but was focusing on her shoes. "Now Tamaki, work on that letter." Kyoya said pulling out his cell phone.

After thinking for a few moments Kyoya shut his phone. _'A maid wouldn't work. By the time she got here Sukami would have left the building and it would be too late, and we don't want Haruhi to have to deal another day with being threatened.'_ he turned around to see the twins whispering among the selves with Haruhi looking glumly at her shoes while Mori and Hunny watched her. "New plan." he said and everyone turned to stare at him, including Tamaki who was looking for paper. "One of us will have to go, my maids won't make it here in time."

"Kyoya-sempai you just said that if one of us goes then we might get hurt!" Kaoru said standing up. Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"That is why we have a while room full of cosplay." he said with a sneaky grin. Haruhi's tears had now dried up but her face still looked a little red.

"Oh Haaaaaaruhiiiiiiii." the twins said together. _'Oh no.'_ she thought in her head. _'This can't be good.'_


	3. Master Of Disguise

**Chapter 3 - Master Of Disguise**

* * *

"Why don't you wear this?" they asked again in sync. Haruhi turned around to see a little mail carrier outfit. _'How do they get these things?'_ Haruhi thought, wanting to stand, but knowing that Hunny and Mori would force her to sit again.

"Why me?" she asked, her voice now beginning to return to normal.

"Because it'll look cute!" Hikaru said.

"Right Boss?" Kaoru finished. Tamaki came out from the storage room where he had found some paper and a pen. He saw the outfit and blushed, but knew that Haruhi wouldn't like to wear such a thing. Before he would have made her put it on, but now this was a serious, and he didn't want to force Haruhi to do anything that she didn't have to. He was about to speak when Haruhi spoke before him.

"Give it here." she said with a sigh.

"Yaaaay!" the twins cheered happily sliding over to Haruhi and handing her the outfit. Tamaki blinked in surprise but walked over to the table to begin to write his letter.

Haruhi slowly stood and began to make her way to the change rooms. _'This is just as a thank you, guys.'_ she thought. She needed to thank them for them helping her, and if that ment dressing up in weird cosplay, it would just have to work. She slid it on and fixed the straps and did up the zipper, and stepped out of the change room where Hikaru and Kaoru handed her hair extensions. She sighed and re-entered. Once she was done putting them on, she slipped on a mail hat and reached into her uniform pocket and pulled out her mother's locket. She felt that she needed some family support now. She squeezed it in her hand and went back into the Host Club room.

Even from far away Haruhi could see Tamaki blushing. Haruhi was wearing a black skirt to about her knees, a blue blouse; tucked in, which had patches sewed on with things like 'Japan Mail' 'Official Japan Mailing Service' and patches of mailboxes. She also had a navy blue bag slung over her shoulder which was filled with foam, but made it look like it was full of mail.

"Ok Haruhi, here it is." Kyoya said handing her a letter. She took it and held it in her hand, which was also holding her locket.

"Haru-chan! You look so cute!" Hunny said jumping up and down Haruhi gave a weak smile and turned for the door.

"Don't worry Haruhi." she turned around when she heard Tamaki's voice. "We will be watching, nothing bad will happen." She nodded and closed the door behind her. The Host Club waited until Haruhi was far ahead until the slowly creeped out, and tip-toed down the hallway.

* * *

Sukami was typing on her computer when a mail-woman approached her.

"Mrs. Sukami Aino?" the woman said in a girly voice. She looked up to see a girl with a big brown eyes, long hair, and a dark blue bag slung over her shoulders; also known to the Host Club, as Haruhi in disguise. Sukami smiled and stood up.

"Why thank you." she said harshly yanking the letter out of her hand. The letter now had a slight tear in it but she read it anyways. The longer she read the letter, she more her hands tightened and the more irritated her face became.

"So he's not interested huh?" she said ripping the letter into two. Haruhi was pretending to sort through mail, check her pockets, and walk away when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, her hand flew open and her mother's locket fell onto the pavement. "Nice try Haruhi, what a lame disguise." she said. Haruhi reached out to get her locket when the grip on wris tightened. She winced in pain. "Haruhi, when are you ever going to learn." she said hovering her foot over top of her locket. Haruhi's eyes grew.

Meanwhile the Host Club was watching from afar. When Sukami grabbed her wrist they all sucked in their breaths.

"Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, you may go get her." Kyoya said not taking his eyes off of the scene before him.

"Don't!" Haruhi said in her normal voice. The last thing he wanted was for her mothers locket to be destroyed. She managed to find a way to grab the locket without hurting her wrist, when she shielded it Sukami's foot slammed onto her hand. Haruhi squealed at the pain but Sukami pulled her back to the standing position. Haruhi glanced at her hand and noticed that she didn't have her locket, a sudden crunch choked her out of her thoughts. She looked down and saw a mangled piece of metal under Sukami's foot.

Sukami looked up and saw Hunny and Mori on their way so the squeezed her wrist once more before turning and running away.

* * *

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried running down the stairs two at a time. Haruhi was frozen in place, she was stuck staring at her mothers locket, she picked it up and stood again, twirling the small object around in her hands, she looked inside and saw that the glass was broken, but the picture of her whole family wasn't damaged.

Once all the Host Club members reached her, Haruhi was still staring at the locket. She looked up at her small crowd.

"I'm going to change." she said pushing her way through Tamaki and Hikaru. The Host Club looked at each other knowingly before running after her. She knew they were going to ask questions, so she paused in the hallway and waited for them to catch up. When they did, she placed the small locket in Tamaki's hands and quickly walked down the hall to the music room.

Tamaki took once glance at the locket and slid it into his pocket. This girl was going to pay.

* * *

**LOL what movie is this chapter title hinting to? 10 epic points to the winner! XD**


	4. Protection

**Chapter 4 - Protection**

* * *

Haruhi slid out of the change room, adjusted her tie and began walking to grab her bag when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She could feel her heart beat increasing as she began to turn around.

"Sukami please leave me alone!" she said cowering slightly as she turned around and faced Tamaki's worried eyes.

"Haruhi, it's only me." he said in a soft voice. Haruhi could feel her hands shaking, she tried to hide it but Tamaki noticed. "Haruhi, are you alright?" he asked taking her hand in his. Haruhi could feel her tears again, but Tamaki quickly changed the subject.

"I'll walk you home." Before Haruhi had time to protest, Tamaki placed a finger to her lips; silencing her. "I refuse to let you get hurt again on my account." he said. He squeezed her hand and escorted her out of the club room. The rest of the club had all gone their separate ways, thus left the two teens alone. Haruhi thought it was weird how even though they were out of the club room they were holding hands. She thought it was just a kind gesture, but she liked the way it felt. Her hand felt like it fit perfectly in Tamaki's, his hand was warm and soft and felt; perfect.

Why was it every time Tamaki did or said something, Haruhi thought it was perfect, even the little things. His smile is perfect, his laugh his perfect, his eyes and hair are perfect, why was this all she thought about? _'Is it just because I need to get my mind off of Sukami, or is it something more?'_ she asked herself looking up at the blonde haired prince. _'I'm such an idiot.'_ she told herself. '_Even if I do like Tamaki, he has girls who _look _like girls flocking him all the time! They are prettier, sweeter and richer than me. Why would he fall for plain old Haruhi, the 'natural' one?'_

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked up at the blonde teen who was now staring into her eyes. "Y-Yes Sempai?" she asked with a slight stutter. Tamaki smiled as her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink out of embarrassment.

"That locket, was it your mother's?" he asked. '_Oh yeah, my locket...'_ she thought, changing her embarrassment into sorrow. She nodded and focused on the road ahead. Today, she was tired of crying, she just wanted to get home and go to sleep. The 'interrogation' from the Host Club along with Hikaru and Kaoru's plan had taken up most of her after school time. It was now 5:30, and she still needed to do homework, dinner and anything other chores that she hadn't finished that morning.

When Haruhi noticed Tamaki had stopped, she reached into her bag and pulled out her set of keys.

"Thanks Semapi." she said with a smile. Haruhi unlocked the door and turned around but Tamaki was staring at her with concern.

"Haruhi you're so pale." he said worried. Haruhi could feel her eyes watering.

"Semapi, it's nothing." she tried trying to shut the door, but Tamaki's hand stopped it.

"Haruhi." he said in a soft sweet tone. That made her loose it; he was just so concerned, but why? Why did she mean so much to all of them? Haruhi flew herself into Tamaki's arms, much to his shock.

"I'm sorry." she cried into his jacket. Tamaki walked them both inside shutting the door behind them. He walked over to the couch and sat Haruhi on his lap, pressing her head into his chest. Her legs were on his left side, also on the couch. He would squeeze her tightly while running his finger through her hair.

"Sorry for what Haruhi?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern.

"Everything." she mumbled. Tamaki's eyes popped open. "It's all my fault that Sukami is going to hurt you guys, it's all my fault that she hurt Hikaru, and put you all in danger."

"Shhh." he said stroking her hair with his delicate fingers. "Haruhi no matter what I will protect you." he said softly. "I promise." Tamaki looking down at the whimpering girl in his arms, he had never seen her cry this much; even in a thunder-storm. _'Sukami must be really getting to her.'_ he thought. "I'm here Haruhi, it's ok, I'll protect you."

* * *

Haruhi was flinching as she watched people walk by the next morning. She was scared of Sukami appearing out of nowhere and trying to hurt her again. _'I shouldn't have let the Host Club convince me to stay, I should have just been quicker and found a way to leave to school faster.'_ she said to herself. She brushed her finger through her short hair as the spring wind flipped around her.

Once she entered the school the Host Club acted as if nothing had happened, much to her relief. She hated confessing everything yesterday and _really_ didn't want to have to do it again.

Haruhi was constantly glancing around the school but Sukami was strangely absent for the day. Once Haruhi strode into Music Room 3 with the twins she was very calm, and was beginning to relax. _'Sukami must have just given up.' _she thought to herself as her poured he guests some tea, so glad that Sukami wasn't making her feel on edge.

She was smiling and laughing and chatting with her customers, and found it more enjoyable today. Haruhi would giggle when her guests would get flustered and she would smile when the couldn't decide what cake they wanted, and Hunny gladly came over to our table to aid them. Somehow, everything just seemed so much nicer and more calm. Hikaru's guests were constantly asking if his wrist was ok from the previous day and he would always say yes, and again the brother yaoi love act would start-up, causing girly shrieks and hearts to fill the air.

Haruhi even had to laugh when Kyoya told Tamaki he was over reacting when Tamaki was going off about how 'Those shady twins are stealing all our costumers' sending Tamaki to his ever-present mushroom corner.

You could say everything was perfect...for now.

* * *

**HAHAHA! I'm so mean...ok well I gotta go, see you in five years! THEN and only then will I contiue the story! ;D jk jk :p**


	5. Savior

**Chapter 5 - Savior**

* * *

Haruhi pulled out her broom and began to sweep the floor of Music Room 3 once all the guests had left. Kyoya had promised her that it would help out her debt; which was for some strange reason always on the rise. She looked out the window and smiled, it really was turned out to be a beautiful day.

She was so glad that Tamaki had stayed with her that evening, once he left home Haruhi remembered that Tamaki had her mother's locket, but he was long gone by the time she noticed. It felt nice to finally say what was on her mind; and Tamaki was there to comfort her and listen. Tamaki really was a great guy, Haruhi found herself thinking about this a lot lately. '_If only you were here Mom, you would help me figure out what I'm feeling right now.'_ she thought.

"Hey Haruhi." Hikaru began. Haruhi pulled her attention away from the window to face the troublesome duo.

"Has that Sukami girl been bugging you today?" Kaoru asked.

"Because if she is..." the twins cracked their knuckles at the same time causing a laugh out of Haruhi.

"No I haven't seen her today, I think she's sick." she managed once she had stopped laughing. She picked up some empty tea cups laying on the twins table and placed the on a silver platter to bring to the kitchen. "I'm glad though, I can finally stop worrying about her being around every corner." Haruhi said; once again her gaze drifting to the window.

The twins looked at each other and then focused back on Haruhi. They shrugged and went off to help clean up. Haruhi turned away from the window and walked into the kitchen to clean the dirty cups. Once she had gotten all the china into the sink she turned around and saw Sukami grinning. She dropped her platter which clattered onto the tile floor with a bang.

The Host Club jolted up when they heard the noise, and all their eyes gazed over to the same place; the kitchen Haruhi was in.

"So Haruhi, you're probably wondering why I wasn't in school today." Sukami said walking over to the small teenager. The Host Club stood beside the kitchen doors, trying to listen to what Sukami was saying before bursting in and calling her out. "Well apparently, two students named Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori called the dean and told him that I was threatening a student; needless to say, I got expelled." Sukami was now looming over top of Haruhi. "So, I now know that those foolish Host Club members get a rouse when their precious 'commenor' is in danger." she said with air quotes. She let out a small laugh and wrapped her hand around Haruhi neck and began to squeeze. "I wonder what they would think if you, disappeared?" she said flicked Haruhi in the nose with her non-strangling hand.

"I suggest you get away from Haruhi Miss, Aino." Sukami flipped around to see Kyoya and the rest of the Host Club with horror and anger stricken faces at the door. "Because with the push of one button," Kyoya flipped out his phone. "I can have the Ootori police force swarming the school." Haruhi could feel throat closing up, her lungs were begging for air.

"You also don't want to mess with these two seniors over here." Kaoru said pointing to Mori and Hunny.

"These two have black belts in kendo and karate." Hikaru finished slinging his arm around Kaoru's shoulders. Haruhi's vision was blurry, she didn't know if it was from tears, lack or air or both.

Sukami let go, causing a frail barely-conscious Haruhi to fall to the floor. Tamaki leaped forward and grabbed her and pulled her into a standing position, holding one arm around her shoulders, and the other hand holding one of her pale hands. Haruhi's head was lightly leaned against his chest.

"Fine, I'll leave." she said.

"And I suggest you don't come back, the Ootori family police force can chase down anyone in a matter of seconds." he said, the glare on his glasses staring right into Sukami's soul.

"Hmph!" she said. "Fine, take your precious commenor. I don't know what you all find so special about her anyways." the Host Club was now as angry as could be and Haruhi could feel the tears trickling down her face. "She is, and always will be, that dorky crossdresser who needs her friends to stick up for her. Haruhi is just the Host Club's dog and you all know it." she laughed. "It's all her fault you guys are in danger you know. I find it kind of funny how you guys are pretending to like her! I mean really! You're only sticking up for her so that she will stay in the Host Club to pay of her debt, you don't really-"

"No one talks that way about Haru-chan." Hunny said in a serious voice. Sukami turned to stare at the short blonde. "Nobody!" and with that Hunny leaped forward at Sukami; tackling her to the ground. While the rest of the Host Club watched this scene, Haruhi was still struggling to breath, her throat was still closing up. She was having trouble breathing, her short breaths were now being cut off, by her always closing throat.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi still fought on the struggle to breath.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, please go get her a glass of water." Kyoya said kneeling to get a look at the clearly panicked Haruhi. "Tamaki go lay her down on a couch." Kyoya said. Tamaki nodded and picked Haruhi up bridal style carefull to make sure she was still breathing. He placed her down and found and pillow to place under head when the twins game back with a glass of water. Kyoya carefully gave her the water, checked her heart beat and turned to the club.

"She's fine, just having a reaction to when Sukami grabbed her." he said.

"Speaking which let's get back to that!" Hikaru said skipping through the club room with Kaoru to the kitchen with Kyoya close behind. Tamaki turned to leave but Haruhi grabbed his hand. She couldn't speak, so she just squeezed his hand, as a way of saying 'please stay'. Tamaki smiled and sat down next to Haruhi.

Once she had finished the glass of water she stood up with Tamaki beside her doing the same.

"I'm fine now Semapi." she said with a slight blush on her cheeks; glad that he waited until she was ready. They walked into the kitchen, but once they were in there Tamaki held Haruhi the same way as before, to make sure Sukami didn't hurt her. Mori had pried the irritated Hunny off of Sukami, much to her happiness. She huffed.

"I'm out of here!" she said turning towards the door. She turned back just in time to say; "Haruhi, you're pathetic." then she turned and stormed out the door. Haruhi was always saying how she didn't care of what people thought of her, but it's different when you're friends in harms way as well. For some reason, Sukami managed to break that rule, but how?

Mabey it was because she was going to hurt the others, mabey it was because she hurt her so many times, or was it because she was after Tamaki? Haruhi blushed and shook away the thought.

"Ok Haruhi, I suggest you go home and get some rest, we will see you here tomorrow." Kyoya said, then abruptly left. Tamaki let go and let Haruhi stand.

"Haruhi, I'll walk you home." he said escorting her out of the kitchen. She smiled.

"Thanks Semapi." Little did Haruhi know, Tamaki had something planned, he was nervous, but ready.


	6. Romance Blooms

**Chapter 6 - Romance Blooms**

* * *

"Semapi, thank you." Haruhi said. Haruhi was at the door to her apartment and Tamaki was standing outside with her. Tamaki smiled and blushed, _'It's now or never.'_ he thought to himself.

"Haruhi?" Haruhi turned around from unlocking her door to face Tamaki. "I need to tell you something." he said, his face turning red. Haruhi nodded and held the door open for him to enter.

Once they were both inside he dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small; perfectly fixed locket. "Here you go." he said holding it out to her. So was in awe; he had fixed her mother's broken locket. She took and looked all over it. _'It looks like it was never broken!'_ she thought to herself. "I had one of my maids fix it for you." he said. Haruhi looked up at him tears of happiness streaming down her face. She leapt into his arms with a smile.

"Thank you." she said nuzzling her head into his chest. He blushed and hugged her back; wishing that he never had to let go. He thought that might be the last hug they ever shared once he said what he was about to say.

"Haruhi, there is one other thing." he said once she pulled away. She nodded for him to finish. He could feel his heart beating faster, feeling like it was going to jump out of his chest. It was so loud he thought Haruhi could hear it, but he continued. "Haruhi, when I saw that footage of you and Sukami, I felt heartbroken." Haruhi looked into Tamaki's eyes with sorrow. "And I realized that I never wanted you to get hurt ever again, so long as you're with me." he took a deep breath trying to control his already fast beating heart. "Haruhi, I'm...in love...with you." Haruhi's eyes opened more. "I never want you to get hurt again, and I feel like I can protect you for the rest of our time together." he said.

Haruhi paused for a moment, processing what just happened. "I...love you too...Semapi." she said quietly. Tamaki's eyes popped open and his heart beat was a mile a minute. "I've never felt so safe with anyone, who keep me safe during thunder storms, and you helped comfort me when I needed you to yesterday. I love you Semapi." he shook his head.

"Not Semapi, just Tamaki." he said. He began to lean forwards slowly, allowing her to back out if she wanted to, and when she didn't he crashed his lips to hers with passion. Who knows how long that stood like that, in each others embrace. When they pulled apart they each slowly caught their breath. Tamaki pulled Haruhi into his chest, in a safe, strong hug.

"Sem-Tamaki." Haruhi said correcting herself. Tamaki smiled.

"Yes, my darling?" he asked in a happy tone.

"Can you stay with me tonight? My Dad is on a trip and won't be back until Monday , can you please stay with me? I don't want to be here alone when Sukami might try to find me." she said with a slight whimper and a shiver. Tamaki did that same thing he did the pervious day, he sat down and slid Haruhi onto his lap, placed her head in his chest and her legs off his left.

"Haruhi, I'll be here to protect you, don't worry." she shivered once more and ducked her head into his chest. He ran his finger through her hair trying to calm her down. "Haruhi, I'll never let her hurt you again, I promise." she grabbed onto his jacket and pulled herself even closer to him if that's possible. He could hear her whimper and squeezed her tightly. "Shhhh, I'm here, it's ok." Haruhi liked being in his embrace, it made her feel safe and warm.

He squeezed Haruhi closer to his body. _'I promise Haruhi, no matter what I will be here to protect you no matter what.'_ he suddenly felt very protective of Haruhi. He knew he wasn't her father, but he felt like he had a duty to protect her, to keep her safe and make sure no harm came to her.

He glanced down to her bandaged hand, still wrapped in gauze. _'She suffered so much just to keep us all safe, and now I have to do the same for her.'_ he placed a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead. "I promise Haruhi." Haruhi was trying to dig her face closer into Tamaki's chest, feeling safer the closer she was to him. Tamaki was pulled her as close to him as he could. Haruhi let out another small whimper. "Haruhi shhhhh." he said in a soothing tone. "It's ok Haruhi don't be scared."

"Tamaki, please don't leave."

"Never."


	7. Never Without You

**Chapter 7 - Never Without You**

* * *

When Haruhi woke up on a sunny Saturday morning, she could hear soft voices and soon decoded them to those of the Host Club. She didn't bother to open her eyes so kept them closed. Over the night Tamaki must have changed her place because she was now facing the right side of him opposed to the left.

"Boss, what are you doing here?" she heard Hikaru ask. Haruhi was still tired so she tried to fall back asleep, still feeling warm and safe. She nuzzled more into his arms causing a pink tint to appear on Tamaki's face.

"Haruhi's Dad isn't going to be here for a few days and she wanted me to stay here with her. She was afraid Sukami was going to come find her." as soon as Haruhi heard Sukami's name she felt smaller, and like Sukami could squish her like a bug. And with that thought in her mind she found herself falling asleep again. The Host Club gave knowing glances to each other.

"You finally told her, didn't you Boss?" the twins asking in unison. Tamaki turned a shade a bright red before nodding. He glanced down at the slumbering girl in his arms. She had now moved her head onto the right side of his neck so her forehead was balancing on his neck while the rest of her face was peaceful.

"Well Haruhi won't need to worry, the Ootori family police force have been told about Miss. Aino's actions and are on lookout for suspicious activity." Kyoya said with no real emotion.

"What's wrong with Haru-chan?" Hunny asked with a worried voice. The Host Club followed Hunny's gaze to their only female host. Her eyes squinted and she was breathing was getting faster and faster, Tamaki could feel her heart beat increasing, he also saw a tear roll down her face.

"She's having a nightmare, I suggest you wake her." Kyoya said. Tamaki gently shook Haruhi to which she jolted her eyes open. Her breathing was still heavy as she glanced around the room, Haruhi's breathing evened out and she glanced at her friends.

"What was it about Haruhi?' Tamaki asked reading her mind. Haruhi re-thought her dream. The Hosts were getting attacked by Sukami; being hurt and even killed, Haruhi was the only one ok, and she was forced to watch the thing. Haruhi's face went pale and the club noticed.

"Haru-chan? Are you feeling ok?" Hunny asked. Haruhi shook her head as her breathing picked up pace and her heart beat increased. All she could think about was the Host Club getting hurt and killed, and it was all her fault because she couldn't quit the host club.

"Haruhi, talk to us." Tamaki said softly. Haruhi head shook more violently as she pulled herself closer to Tamaki.

"It's just my dream. Nevermind." she said trying to get the horrid images out of her head. The twins cocked their heads to the side.

"Well, we'd better get going." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses. The twins and Hunny complained but Mori and Kyoya ushered them out anyways.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki said. Haruhi shook her head.

"I know what you're going to say s-Tamaki." she stopped; correcting herself. "It was just The Host Club getting hurt." she said leaning her head against his chest. She pulled out her mother's locket and twirled it in her fingers. "But I know I'm fine now. You will protect me." she said hugging the locket close to her. Tamaki smiled and stood up with Haruhi in toll.

"With my life." he said leaning in and placing his lips to hers. A soft and gentle feeling that Haruhi loved. When they pulled apart Tamaki took her hand. "Let's go meet the others, they wanted to go to a commenors supermarket today." he said with a smile.

That smile melted away all of Haruhi's worries, the Host Club will be there to protect her through anything, they are just that loyal. She smiled back and slid her mothers locket back into her pocket. She knew that Sukami wouldn't bother her anymore. She smiled as the twins grabbed her arms and dragged her down the supermarket and pushed her inside. Honestly, she didn't know how she would live without the Host Club with her.

And when the Ootori police force arrested a girl for stalking two days later, Kyoya said he had nothing to do with it.

Yeah right.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters except for Sukami because I was eating sushi one day and thought of her name; fun tidbit there for ya! :p Su(as in SUshi) and then kami because it was the first random word that came into my mind. ADHD :p**

_This story, just like my second Fruits Basket story is dedicated to anyone and everyone who has been bullied. You need to speak up and tell someone, because no matter what, someone will be there to protect you. Although you may not be in the serious harm of bullying Haruhi was in; bullying is still bullying, and I don't want to see one more person die of suicide ever! Please be kind to one another. We all live on this planet together, so let's get along._

_- tayrox _


End file.
